


Twitter MystradeStoryTimes

by Mrs_Crowley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Twitter #MystradeStoryTimes, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Crowley/pseuds/Mrs_Crowley
Summary: Short Mystrade stories.





	1. Every problem has its solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short ending to the episode "The Final Problem" in which Greg tries his best to comfort Mycroft. The story was inspired by this picture:

End of the episode - Mycroft's estate

Two silhouettes became one while they were sharing a hug in the hallway, unable to move forward. None of them had the desire to abandon the other one. To be apart. Powerful hands were slowly stroking the back of the tall figure, mumbling soft words in his ear. Long slender fingers strengthened their grip on the heavy coat. His breathing was still uneasy. They didn't take the time to remove their clothes. Mycroft Holmes couldn't keep his usual cold demeanor anymore longer. The Iceman was melting, tears rolling down his cheeks. His all body was violently shivering against the strong figure, which was trying his best to stand their ground. 

To ease his pain. 

To expel his fear.

"It's over, My'." A warm voice whispered. "She can no longer hurt you or your brother. You're safe now." 

"You're formulating assumptions, based on missing information, Gregory." the British government retorted, his voice recovering some energy.

"Yes. I don't know everything, however, I know you. I know that you won't make the same mistake twice. You'll be more careful, next time." 

"I don't even know if I will be authorised to to do something about her and Sherlock... They are my failures. My mistakes. I can't protect them. I've tried all my life to avoid this particular moment. I've always known their meeting will be dramatic. And... and now...."

"Mycroft, the only thing you're guilty of is being a caring big brother." 

"Caring is not an advantage, Gregory. I let my personal feelings interfere with -" 

"Is caring about me not an advantage, Mycroft?"

".........Gregory, I..."

"I care about you, Mycroft." 

"Yes, you always care about me." 

"Do you have problems with that?" 

"No, I ju-" 

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Yes, I do."

"So trust me when I say that everything will be alright. I love you so much, Mycroft. I will never quit your side. You're stuck with me for eternity."

"I..." Mycroft started before pausing. He sighed and he snuggled against him. "You're right." He finally declared. "You will always be with me."

"Of course, I'm damn right!" Mycroft relaxed under his touch and he even chuckled. "Much better." 

"This is all thanks to you." 

"Of course, I'm the best!" 

"Hmm..." 

"What? Don't you agree?"

"You are... the most fantastic, beautiful thing that's come into my life for... as long as I can remember, Gregory. All I care about is you and your happiness, Gregory. I love you in your integrity, Gregory. You're my everything. You're my world. I can't live without you."

"I will always be with you."

"Promise me."

"I promise you. Lover mine."

"Lover mine?" Mycroft asked, straightening to see the wonderful brown eyes of Gregory. He was confused. Did he really...?!

"Yes. Lover mine." Gregory stated , meeting his eyes. He offered him one of his magical smile and he raised a hand, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. A smile illuminated the wet face of the civil servant. It was his first smile in days. Since Gregory's last visit.

"Lover mine." Mycroft finally said, his voice shivering as he accepted this affectionate pet name.

A kiss sealed their endless love and all Mycroft's fears vanished.

With Gregory at his side, he could face anything. Anyone.

Gregory.

His Gregory.

Lover mine.


	2. Bow tie is the new sexy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is trapped in a charity gala. Guess who's coming to his rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the FB group "Mystrade is our Division: Fanfiction Writers and Readers", someone posted this picture. I've been a bit inspired so here the result:

Tonight, something was different. Mycroft didn't know exactly what was different, but he could sense it. It was in the air. His grey eyes were searching all over the place, analysing each one of the guests, trying to find the answer to his query. In vain. They were all mind-numbing and uninteresting.  All those noisy-horrible-brainless goldfish circling all around him. Mycroft truly abhorred those pompous charity galas. A painful torture, so slow and boring - 

_Oh god, I'm starting to sound like Sherlock!_

He shook his head, clearing his mind of this ridiculous idea. Even a one-hour meeting with his dentist was more pleasant than "this". However, business was business, politics were politics, and Mycroft was a minor civil servant. He had no choice. He had to endure this endless agony and-- 

_Wait a minute._

_Citrus._

_Black pepper._

_Violet leaves._

His nose was picking up a familiar scent. Where did he-- 

"Good evening, Mister Holmes." 

A very familiar voice was heard behind his back. Warm voice. Thick accent.

_Lovely accent._ _Sexy accent._

Mycroft turned around, surprised. 

"You are the last person I ever expected to meet here, dear inspector Lestrade." 

Mycroft quickly hid his surprise, his cold mask back on his face. What was he-- 

_Oh dear, he is so dashing in his tuxedo. I have never seen him with a bow tie. It makes me want to remove it... to undress him and-_

_Stay strong, Mycroft. You cannot have such forbidden thoughts!_

"You're blushing." 

"Don't be absurd! I am not blushing." 

_Wonderful, Gregory observed that I was staring at him, like a stupid secret lover. I am stupid, unintelligent, deficient and deeply in love with him. This is what I am._

"You're gorgeous when you're blushing. To be honest, you're already gorgeous, under normal circumstances, but right now, you're utterly gorgeous." Greg offered him a sincere and beaming smile.

Mycroft could feel the warmth spreading all over his cheeks. Even his ears were hot. 

_Was it a compliment?_

_Yes, it was!_

_Oh god, he finds me physically appealing._

_What am I supposed to do now?_

_Am I supposed to run for my life?_

_I hate running._

_Nevertheless, I can not remain motionless and silent forever._

_I need to --_

"Let's find a quiet place to discuss this further. I don't want to embarrass you in front of your posh friends."

His pulse was racing. His chest was heavy. His blood was pounding through his temples. At least, his blood hadn't migrated southwards.

_Not yet._

His mouth was suddenly dry.

Nothing was coming out. 

"It's the first time I've seen you speechless." 

Greg teased him, without losing his smile. He grabbed him by his sleeve, taking the lead. 

"Oh, Gorgeous, if you refuse to speak, I'll make you moan."

Gregory succeeded in doing so and Mycroft lost his voice for real.


	3. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 03:14 AM Mycroft is hungry. Can Greg save him?

He was standing on the threshold, in the middle of the night, still hesitating over the validity of his foolish idea. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, blocking his breath in his chest. He finally extended a trembling arm in the darkness. His cold slender fingers brushed the button and there was light. He let out a discreet grunt and he squinted, looking the other way.

The silence was total. Only the wall clock was whispering in a corner of the kitchen.

Mycroft was facing his greatest enemy: the hunger.

It was 03:14AM and it was time for a nocturne snack.

The civil servant sighed loudly and he stepped forward. He was determined. He had to EAT!

He stopped in front of the evil cupboard and he glared at him, his eyes flashing with anger.

Inside it, there was a package of Jaffa cakes. To be more precise, the lemon-and-lime special edition. The British government could feel his stomach rumble and contort in his abdomen.

The beast was peckish. She WANTED to be nourished.

Mycroft rubbed his belly, in the vain hope of taming the fiend.

He really really really worshipped the lemon-and-lime Jaffa cakes. Those breathtaking circular biscuits. 2 1⁄8 inches of pure pleasure. Three different layers for three different sensations.

The genoise sponge base was so incredibly soft.

The layer of lemon-and-lime flavoured jam was so deliciously sour.

The coating of dark chocolate melted immediately in his mouth.

Oh dear god! He was going to have an orgasm!

Mycroft shook vigorously his head and he stored this guilty bliss in a retreated corner of his mind.

No! He couldn't succumb to the siren song.

His diet was at stake.

Courageously, England turned his back to the vile temptress of sweet.

The creature, curled up in his stomach, was displeased with his decision. She started to cry. Mycroft closed his eyes, wincing in pain.

He needed to be brave.

However, his presence in the kitchen was already an evidence of his own weakness.

What could he possibly do?

He could open the cupboard and shoved several cakes down his throat.

After all, Gregory didn't care about his weight. On the contrary, the police officer enjoyed fondling his curves. He always grabbed his love handles when they had sex. He always massaged his bottom when he saw it. He always purred, directly in Mycroft's ear, in doing so.

Mycroft didn't like his body.

His body has always been a sensitive and painful matter for the man.

Fat.

Soft.

Streaked.

Stretch marks.

Blue.

White.

Dotted.

Brown.

Orange.

Freckles.

Mycroft clenched his fist and he held back his tears.

That was all behind him.

Now, he had Gregory. The love of his life. His soulmate. His everything.

A little smile appeared on his face.

Lover mine.

Mycroft sighed deeply, emptying his lungs and his mind.

His mind was made up.

He reached over and he grabbed an..........AVOCADO!

_[Mycroftpedia]_

_[Avocado is moderate to rich in several B vitamins and vitamin K, with good content of vitamin C, vitamin E and potassium. Avocados also contain phytosterols and carotenoids, such as lutein and zeaxanthin. Avocados have diverse fats. For a typical avocado: About 75% of an avocado's energy comes from fat, most of which (67% of total fat) is monounsaturated fat as oleic acid. Other predominant fats include palmitic acid and linoleic acid.The saturated fat content amounts to 14% of the total fat. Typical total fat composition is roughly: 1% ω-3, 14% ω-6, 71% ω-9 (65% oleic and 6% palmitoleic), and 14% saturated fat (palmitic acid). Although costly to produce, nutrient-rich avocado oil has diverse uses for salads or cooking and in cosmetics and soap products.]_

Mycroft frowned and he looked at the avocado.

Destiny had spoken.

Mycroft took some cutlery, two paper towels and his napkin, before sitting down. Slowly and meticulously, Mycroft cut the avocado in half, with a sharp kitchen knife, then he scooped the pit out with a spoon. He used a small knife to cut a cross-hatch pattern into the flesh and he started his degustation.

Raw. Nature.

His stomach rumbled.

''It doesn't look delicious.'' A voice reverberated in the cold and small kitchen. Mycroft raised his head to face his lover. Gregory was wearing a blue dressing gown and his hair was messy. He rubbed one eye and he stifled a yawn. ''Nocturnal snack?''

''I plead guilty.'' Mycroft whispered, embarrassed. ''I'm so sorry. I didn't want to wake you.''

Greg shrugged and he dragged his feet. He pressed a slight kiss on Mycroft's forehead and he grabbed the remaining part of the avocado.

''What are you doing, Gregory?'' Mycroft asked and he turned to watch the police officer, who was searching something in the cupboards.

''A surprise for you. Just wait for it. I won't be long.'' Greg answered him with a smile and he started busying around Mycroft.

The police officer put the blender on the counter. Then, he poured a cup of milk, one banana, cut into chunks, three tablespoons of honey and one new peeled and pitted avocado, along with the other half-part, inside the container. He pushed the button, blending until he got a smooth liquid.

''And this is for you, lover mine.'' Greg handed him a glass of his special mixture, with a straw. ''A Lestrade avocado milkshake. You're going to love this.'' Mycroft grabbed the glass and he blinked, unmoving. ''Come on! Take a sip.''

Mycroft hastened to comply and...

''Hmmm!!''

''Delicious, right?''

Mycroft nodded and he took his time, savouring his milkshake. Greg pressed against him, playing softly with his hair. Mycroft relaxed and he closed his eyes.

''I truly don't know what I would do without you.'' Mycroft finally said, the empty glass on the table.

''You would have continued to eat your avocado with a grimace on your face.'' Greg chuckled.

''You're right.'' Mycroft sighed and he tilted his head back. ''Can we just stay here for a few more moments?''

''Sure, love. As long as you want.''

''Thank you, Gregory.''

Gregory was an angel.

His angel of love!

And the God of Avocado Milkshakes!  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This morning, a good friend of mine told me she woke up in the middle of the night because she was hungry and she ate an avocado...so I wanted to honour her with a Mystrade! The story is dedicated to her.


End file.
